Inevitable
by NZGirl25
Summary: Brax has moved on from Charlie, having begun a relationship with Leah, but what happens when Charlie returns to the bay after years in Witness Protection?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new story Inevitable. I hope you guys like this one :) Disclaimer is on my profile, but I will say that I don't own Home and Away. **

* * *

Charlie Buckton was home.

It had been four years since she was last in Summer Bay, the small town where everyone thought that she was dead.

But she wasn't. She had been put under witness protection after she was shot by Jake Pirovic.

And as she stood on Leah Patterson-Baker's porch, where Charlie formerly lived, she felt a surge of nervousness. What if, after all this time, they could never forgive Charlie for faking her death?

"Hi," Leah's eyes went wide when she realised who she had just greeted. "Charlie?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied.

"Who is it babe?" The voice hit Charlie like a ton of bricks. It had been four years since she heard Brax's voice.

"Not me." Charlie whispered as she tried to recover from the shock of seeing Brax with one of her best friends.

"Uh VJ's friends mother, um Leanne," Leah called back. "I will be in soon babe, we are just gonna chat out here," Leah closed the door and looked at Charlie. "Charlie is it really you?"

"The one and only." Charlie sighed.

"How?" Leah said.

"I survived after I got shot by Jake and I got put into witness protection, it was only safe to come back now. How's Ruby? Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"Ruby's okay, yeah, it took a while for her to get over well losing you." Leah replied.

"And you're with Brax?" Charlie asked.

Leah nodded.

"How long?" Charlie asked.

"Not long, about two months."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Brax was heartbroken when he lost you Charlie."

"I can't imagine. Leah, how am I going to tell Ruby and Brax and everyone else that I didn't die?" Charlie asked.

"Start by telling Ruby, she is your daughter after all." Leah replied, still surprised to see her old flatmate and good friend show up on her doorstep after four years of her being supposedly dead. Leah and Brax had gotten together over three years after Charlie's "death".

Charlie sighed. "She'll never forgive me."

"She'll understand." Leah said.

"Where is she staying? Is she still living with you?" Charlie asked.

Leah shook her head and Charlie asked why.

"I was trying to be Brax's friend after you um well died. Charlie, he was a mess, and Ruby blamed him for Jake shooting you." Leah informed Charlie.

"What do you mean a mess?" Charlie asked.

"He started cage fighting." Leah said as Charlie sank down into a chair.

"Oh my god." Charlie said.

"Charlie, you need to go see Ruby, and then you can come back here. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Leah questioned.

"I'm staying at The Sands," Charlie replied. "Where's Ruby living?"

"With Roo and Alf at the house. She had a caravan but she wasn't looking after herself so Roo insisted on her staying at the house with them."

"Oh god."

"Charlie, it isn't your fault."

"I could've tried harder to make sure that Ruby and Brax knew that I was alive. They shouldn't have had to go through what they did, neither did anyone else, and I never made things right with Bianca."

"Charlie, you had no choice." Leah said.

Charlie stood up. "I'm going to go see Rubes now."

"Good luck?" Leah told her as she gave Charlie a hug.

* * *

"Goodnight Rubes." Roo said to Ruby as she stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Night Roo." Ruby answered from her position on the couch. She was reading a magazine and drinking a cup of tea.

The house was quiet. Ruby was enjoying her magazine, until the doorbell rang. She stood up, wrapped her blue mink blanket around herself and went to answer the door. When she saw who it was, she was in shock and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Charlie?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, reviews are love :)**

**-NZGirl25**

**xx.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far, you guys are awesome :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two,**

Ruby covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god."

"Ruby, I am so sorry."

"What?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were dead!" She turned around and began to pace. "How?"

"Rubes, after Jake shot me I got put into witness protection. It was the only way to keep you and Brax safe."

"The only way to keep me and Brax safe?" Ruby asked incredulously, her back still to Charlie, and not seeing the hurt look Charlie had on her face when she mentioned Brax's name.

"Yes."

"Does he know that you are still alive? Do you know that he's with Leah now?" Ruby fired question after question at Charlie. "How do you think this made me feel? I grieved for years Charlie, and every year on the day that you died, I've been visiting your grave. I've visited it hundreds of times. Why did you decide to come back?"

Charlie sighed. "Brax doesn't know I'm still alive and yes I know that he is with Leah now. I am so sorry Rubes I wish I could've told you but Joyce and the others, they wouldn't let me, for my safety and yours. I came back here because I miss everything about this place."

"Why couldn't you have come back sooner?" Ruby asked quietly just as Roo came down the stairs in her nightgown, she looked like she had just woken up.

"Ruby, whats going on?" Roo asked just as she saw Charlie. "Charlie? Charlie Buckton? Oh my god its you isn't it?"

"Hi Roo." Charlie said.

"Charlie? How? What? I can't believe this." Roo said as she stared at Charlie.

"I was put into Witness Protection after I was shot by Jake Pirovic." Charlie explained.

"Oh wow," Roo replied. "Who else knows you are alive?"

"You, Rubes and Leah." Charlie said quietly as she felt her hair that she had dyed back to her natural colour, she had to dye her hair while she was in WP.

"Brax doesn't know?" Roo asked.

"He doesn't." Charlie confirmed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Roo asked.

"Wait, Brax isn't going to see Charlie." Ruby interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"He took less than two weeks to move on Charlie, he got together with this whore, it didn't last long."

"Rubes, you know Brax grieved for a long long time," Roo said while Charlie just stared at her daughter. "He didn't get together with Leah until a few months ago."

"Rubes, he had every right to move on with someone else, he can't grieve forever." Charlie told her nineteen year old daughter.

"Speaking of, go see Brax now." Roo said.

"I can't, it's late." Charlie said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Roo asked.

"The Sands." Charlie said.

Roo wanted to give Charlie the spare room but she didn't want to pressure Charlie. "Do you need a ride?"

Charlie shook her head. "Thanks though," She headed towards the door, before turning back to Ruby. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Ruby nodded, she wanted to talk to her, get things sorted out. She wasn't going to push her away, she thought that she had lost her, and she wasn't about to let go of her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Charlie said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Roo said.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Charlie shook with nerves as she waited for somebody to answer the door at Leah's. A sleepy looking VJ answered the door this time.

"Charlie?" VJ said, straight away noticing her.

"Mate, I told you to get to bed," Brax said before seeing who was at the door. He gently pushed VJ away and stared at Charlie. "Nuh. I'm seeing things."

"Brax, its me." Charlie said.

"Nuh, it can't be, you're dead." Brax said.

"It's me Brax, it's really me." Charlie said gently.

"What? How?" Brax said.

"I was in Witness Protection since Jake shot me." Charlie said.

Brax turned away from Charlie.

"Brax, please!" Charlie said.

"Why are you here? Why couldn't you have just left us alone?" Brax asked angrily, knowing that he didn't really mean what he said.

Charlie started to cry. "I came back because I missed everything here. I miss you, I miss Ruby, I even miss Colleen!"

Brax just stood there, frozen in place. He didn't know what to do or say. The truth was, he was really confused about seeing Charlie, he believed that she was dead, everyone believed that she was dead. He still loved her, and would take her back. However, with Leah and VJ in his life, it was more complicated. Leah loved him, Brax loved her, although not nearly as much as he loved Charlie. VJ looked up to Brax as a father figure.

"You're VJ's friend Leanne." That was all that came of of Brax's mouth.

Charlie nodded, wiping a tear away. "Brax, I'm sorry. I wish that I could've told you, but I was sworn to secrecy."

"Charlie." Leah said, running up and giving her ex-housemate a hug.

Charlie sobbed into Leah's shoulder. Brax couldn't stand to see Charlie and Leah like that, so he walked away.

"Brax!" Charlie sobbed, but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Thanks MelBelle94 for your help :) Thanks for all your reviews so far.**

* * *

The next day, nearly everyone knew about Charlie's reappearance. However, one person didn't, and Charlie was determined to sort things out with her.

Bianca Scott answered the door, a toddler attached to her hip. Less than a year after Charlie had gone into WP, Bianca had given birth to her daughter, Jade Rose Braxton. Jade was three years old and looked exactly like her father, Heath Braxton, who Bianca was married to.

"Bianca." Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie?" Bianca asked as Jade squirmed. Bianca put her down and looked at Charlie. "I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did." Charlie sighed.

"Come in." Bianca said, standing aside so Charlie could walk through the door.

"Bi, I can explain." Charlie started.

Bianca held up a hand. Jade hid behind Bianca's legs. "How?"

"Witness protection." Charlie stated simply.

"You were in Witness Protection?" Bianca asked.

"Yes."

"How could you do this to us Charlie? Put us through all that?" Bianca asked, upset and angry. After Charlie's death, Bianca had been protective of all the Braxtons, especially Brax.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Charlie."

"I had no choice!" Charlie screamed.

"Hey, hey, whats going on down here?" Irene came down the stairs. "Charlie? What in the world?"

"Sorry Irene." Bianca said.

"How? You died." Irene said as Jade ran up to her for a hug.

"She was in witness protection," Bianca said as she turned around and grabbed her bag off the table. "I need air." She pushed past Charlie and went out the door.

"Sorry Irene." Charlie said, leaving too, hoping to catch up with Bianca. She saw Bianca power-walking down the street.

"Bianca!" Charlie yelled.

Bianca whirled around. "What! Nothing you say can make up for what happened!"

"I know, and I'm so so sorry." Charlie said, finally catching up to Bianca.

"Sorry? You're sorry?"

"Bianca I just-"

"No! Don't, you can't take it back Charlie, you can't take back the pain I felt when I thought you died." Bianca said as she turned around and walked away, knowing exactly where she was going. Charlie stood there and let the tears stream down her face. She finally turned around and jogged back to where her car was parked. She drove off, heading to the hotel, defeated.

* * *

"She's alive." Was all that came out of Bianca's mouth as she flung herself into Heath's arms.

"What? Who's alive Bi?"

"Charlie is." Brax said as he walked into the room beer in hand. He took a long slug of it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Buckton's alive?" Heath asked.

Bianca nodded into Heath's chest.

"How?"

"Witness Protection." Brax said as Bianca let go of Heath.

"I don't want any of you to talk to Charlie. She doesn't deserve our support." Bianca told them.

"That's a bit harsh Bi." Heath said.

"Harsh?" Bianca asked. "She pretended to be dead for four years!"

"I agree with Bianca." Casey said from the doorway. No-one knew he had been listening.

"I saw what Brax went through, he doesn't need this." Casey said.

"I'm not sure I will ever forgive her anyway." Brax murmured.

* * *

**Please please please review. I know its short, I'm sorry. **

**NZGirl25.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have been mega stressed lately, but my last day of school for the term is on Friday so I should be able to update more :) Thank you for all the reviews and alerts so far, and thanks to MelBelle94 for her help and support. **

* * *

Charlie sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean.

She regretted coming back to the bay. If she had stayed in Brisbane, she wouldn't have known that Brax and Leah were together and she wouldn't have Brax, Heath, Bianca and Casey hate her. She was afraid that Ruby hated her, and Charlie didn't blame her if she did.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at Ruby who was looking down at her. "Why are you talking to me? Why don't you hate me like Bianca and the Braxtons?"

"I don't hate you," Ruby said. "You're my Mum."

Charlie smiled wistfully. "Rubes, I didn't have a choice, you know that."

Ruby pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I wish you could've stayed."

"Me too Rubes."

"I'm with Romeo now." Ruby said.

"What happened to Casey?" Charlie asked.

"I broke up with him because he didn't want to come to the city with me and he was supporting Brax more than he was supporting me."

"Rubes I'm sorry."

"I'm happy though, me and Romeo started up a surf business together."

"Really?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded.

"How is it going?" Charlie asked.

"Really good, I'll take you there tomorrow or something."

"Sounds good."

"Are you staying in Summer Bay?" Ruby asked quietly.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I just hope that everyone comes around to the fact that I never died."

* * *

Charlie lay on her bed at the Sands, staring up at the ceiling.

She didn't ask to be shot. She didn't ask to be in Witness Protection. She didn't ask to pretend that she was dead. She didn't ask to lie to everyone she cared about. What she wanted was to live in the city with her boyfriend and her daughter. Her family. Instead, she had to live all by herself under the radar in Brisbane for years, lie to everyone she cared about and now she was hated by the man she loved and the woman she once thought was her best friend, and, she had to deal with the fact that the man she loved had moved on with her ex housemate.

There was a knock on her door. Charlie sighed and walked to the door, tying her hair up into a messy bun.

Brax was standing at the door.

"Hi." Charlie said quietly as Brax stormed past her into the room.

"I can't forgive you, but I love you and it's so fucking hard! You hurt me Charlie and I don't think there is any going back." Brax told her.

Charlie nodded. "I know Brax, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Brax, I didn't want any of this to happen, I wanted to move to the city with you!"

"I would've gone into protection with you! I know Ruby would've too!"

"It was too dangerous for me to tell anyone, even you and Rubes."

"Why? Why was it to dangerous for us to know? To know you were safe? You should have trusted us Charlie, you should have trusted your daughter and me!" Brax said as he sunk down onto the bed. "Do you know what it was like for me to think you died? Do you know what I did when you left? Who I became? I am with Leah now Charlie, and I don't want you to come back here and expect that I can go straight back to you, after all who says you won't one day up and leave again?"

Tears ran down Charlie's cheeks. Brax wanted to wipe them away and tell her that everything was okay. But he couldn't, because everything wasn't okay.

"If I could do things differently I would Brax, you know that!"

"Well you can't Charlie, it's too late!"

Charlie nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm staying for Ruby. It's obvious you don't want me here."

"No, Charlie, I do. But I can't forgive you." Brax said, before leaving the motel room, leaving Charlie to fall on her bed, sobbing her heart out.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know in a review or a PM. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'm on fire! Third update today! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, please review if you do. **

* * *

Brax walked into the diner, wanting to see Leah. He headed over to the counter where Irene was standing.

"Hi Irene." Brax smiled.

"Hi." Irene said back to him just as Leah came out of the kitchen.

"Hi babe." Leah said, kissing Brax on the lips.

"Can you go on a break?" Brax asked Leah, who looked at Irene.

"Go ahead Darl." Irene said.

"Thanks." Leah said, taking off her apron.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Brax asked.

"Sure." Leah answered as Brax put his arm around her waist.

"I went to see Charlie today." Brax said as they walked along the beach.

"Did you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Brax replied.

"And what happened?" Leah asked.

"I told her that I couldn't forgive her." Brax said.

"Babe, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Leah asked.

"Harsh? She pretended to be dead for four years!" Brax tried to defend himself.

"I know, but she didn't have a choice." Leah said.

"There's always a choice, she should have told us."

"Then you and Ruby wouldn't grieve the way you did and that would be suspicious wouldn't it?" Leah asked him.

"Still she should of told us."

"I know Brax but she couldn't. How is Ruby dealing?" Leah asked.

"She's not talking to me as per usual."

"Maybe this is a way for you guys to reconnect, go talk to her."

* * *

Brax sighed and knocked on the door of Ruby's place.

"Brax?" Ruby asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Charlie." Brax said.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"Can I come in?" Brax asked.

"Why do you want to talk to me about my Mum?" Ruby asked.

"I just wanted to see how your doing Rubes."

"Don't call me that!" Ruby exclaimed. "You were the reason why she got shot in the first place!"

"I came over to talk to you about how you're doing, because I care Ruby. But ever since this all went down with your mum youve shut me out. I have always cared about you, always! I have been thee for you, never judged you! I helped you when you might have been going to jail."

"Brax..."

"No Ruby, I am having a hard time dealing with your mum being here, I can't forgive her for leaving all of us without saying a word, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am okay Brax." Ruby said.

"I can't forgive her Ruby." Brax told her.

"If you truly love her you would," Ruby said. "Have you even talked to her?"

"I do love her Ruby!" Brax exclaimed. "I just wanted her to tell us, I would've gone with her!"

"I would too," Ruby said. "But it was too dangerous."

"I would die for her Ruby. And I wouldn't have hesitated for a second if I had the chance to leave with her."

"If you love her forgive her."

"I can't Ruby, I just can't," Brax said. "I will always love her but I can't forgive her. I better go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Brax, wait, just..." Ruby hesitated. "Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, but it didn't change anything. I had to move on and now I have, she's here."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I hope you like this update.**

* * *

**Previously on Inevitable:  
**

_"I would die for her Ruby. And I wouldn't have hesitated for a second if I had the chance to leave with her."_

_"If you love her forgive her."_

_"I can't Ruby, I just can't," Brax said. "I will always love her but I can't forgive her. I better go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_"Brax, wait, just..." Ruby hesitated. "Have you talked to her?"_

_"Yeah, but it didn't change anything. I had to move on and now I have, she's here."_

* * *

Charlie was running down the beach when she saw Leah standing on the beach watching two figures in the water. Looking closer, she saw that it was Brax and VJ. Charlie figured that they had grown close since Leah and Brax had started dating.

"Hey." Charlie called, jogging up to Leah and taking her iPod earphones out of her ears.

"Hey Charlie," Leah said, her eyes leaving the two boys and fixating themselves on Charlie. "Still jogging everyday I see?"

"Yep." Charlie said.

"How's things?" Leah asked.

"They're okay I suppose." Charlie sighed, looking out at the water.

"Look Charlie, I would never have started dating Brax if I knew..."

"No, Leah," Charlie cut her off. "He had to move on sometime, and I'm glad that it's you and not some hussy from Mangrove River or whatever."

"But I was supposed to be your friend."

"You are my friend Leah, you supported Brax when he, and you, and everyone else believed that I was dead." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Leah said.

"Sorry for what?" Charlie asked as Brax and VJ came out of the surf. "None of this is your fault." She said as VJ started drying himself off and pulling his clothes on.

"Why are you talking to her?" Brax asked Leah.

"She's my friend." Leah said.

"Some friend! She pretended to be dead for four years!" Brax said, pointing a finger in Charlie's direction.

"That wasn't her fault!" Leah argued.

"I don't want you talking to her." Brax said as Charlie turned around and jogged away, putting her earphones back in her ears. Leah sighed and turned back to Brax.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Leah exclaimed. "Charlie is still my friend!"

"Leah, what if she decides to up and leave again?" Brax asked. "Then what?"

"She won't." Leah said.

"Mum, can I get a milkshake?" VJ asked.

Leah jumped, she had forgot that VJ was there. "Sure, honey," She turned back to Brax. "Why can't you forgive her?"

"Mum!" VJ exclaimed.

"What?" Leah asked.

"I need money." VJ said.

"Oh!" Leah exclaimed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some change and pressed it into VJ's hand.

"Thanks Mum." VJ smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." Leah told her son, who nodded and walked away, his surfboard under his arm.

"I can't forgive her Leah."

"Well, I can." Leah said before following her son up the beach, leaving Brax standing on the beach alone.

* * *

Charlie sat in the back corner of the diner, working her way through a coffee. She was thinking about leaving the bay, this time with Ruby.

She was only in the bay for Ruby and Brax, the latter wanting nothing to do with her. She didn't see the point of staying in the Bay when everyone, excluding Ruby and Leah, hated her.

"Hey Charlie."

Charlie looked up to see VJ standing in front of her, a surfboard under his arm.

"Hey VJ, how are you?" Charlie asked warmly.

"I'm good, Brax and Leah are arguing though." VJ sighed.

"Really? Why?" Charlie asked, even though she thought she knew why.

"Because of you." VJ said, and Charlie nodded.

"Do you hate me too?" Charlie asked the sixteen year old, who looked a lot different to the twelve year old that she remembered.

VJ shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Why?" Charlie asked as Leah spotted VJ and hurried up to them.

"Hey Charlie," Leah said. "VJ, I thought you were getting a milkshake?"

"I've already ordered it." VJ told his mother.

"Well go get it." Leah said, hoping that her son would take the hint and leave.

"I'll go check." VJ sighed before walking away to the counter.

"I'm sorry about Brax." Leah told Charlie.

"Well do you blame him?" Charlie asked.

Leah sighed. "I can't say that I do. This really cut him up Charlie."

"I know," Charlie said. "But I'm thinking about leaving again."

"What?" Leah exclaimed. "Why?"

"Everyone hates me," Charlie said. "I was thinking of leaving with Ruby like we were supposed to four years ago."

* * *

When Leah got home later that afternoon, she saw Brax sitting on the couch with a very familiar object in his hands. When he heard Leah he stood up and held up the object.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm sure you can guess what the object is. Thanks Guest, salt tea, MsStephCullenBraxtonBlack2000, Guest, Guest and RubyCaseyFan for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Please review!**

**-NZGirl25  
**

**xx.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey awesome readers.**  
**No, I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth!**

**For people who aren't going to continue to read if Chax don't get together, be patient. I have a lot planned for this story.  
**

**I have had huge writers block and I have been mega stressed about my drama production and getting my NCEA level 2. This year is my second to last year of high school, which is super scary. Please don't hate me for my updates being so far apart. I try my best but school needs to be a high priority. I have no idea what career I want, so I need to focus on school so when I do decide, I have a higher chance of getting into the one university that I want to go to.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and reviews are so encouraging to me. So, please review and tell me what you liked or disliked and what you want to see in this story. I seriously love every single review I get and I appreciate them a lot. So, please, if you have time, drop a review. It means a lot to me that people enjoy my writing and take the time to read.  
**

**So, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**:)  
**

* * *

It was no secret that Leah and Brax's relationship was slow. Brax had made it clear when he first got with Leah that he would never get over Charlie. So far, after being in a relationship for two months, they had had sex twice. Twice. When he with Charlie, they had a healthy sex life.

"I was going to tell you." Leah said quietly.

Brax stared at her before beginning to pace, running his hands through his hair. Leah watched him as he paced, deep in thought.

"Brax, please say something."

"I'm going to be a fucking Dad Leah!" Brax exclaimed.

"Brax, please, I was going to tell you."

"How far along are you?" Brax asked.

"Not very far I guess, we've only been together for two months!" Leah exclaimed.

"And we only have had sex twice!"

"The condom must have broke." Leah reasoned.

"I never imagined that I would have kids," Brax mused, dropping down on the couch. Leah joined him. "Leah, I'll support you, and this kid. I promise you that, but you know that I will always love Charlie, and that there will always be a space in my heart for her."

Leah nodded. "I know." She smiled wistfully at him.

Brax stood up. "I'm gonna go for a surf, I need to clear my head, I'll see you soon, okay?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. Leah noticed that he didn't kiss her on the lips.

She nodded. Brax gave her another quick kiss before leaving the house, grabbing his surfboard on the way.

* * *

Charlie was jogging along the beach when she spotted a familiar figure surfing the waves. She stopped, watching the figure manuvere through the waves.

"Charlie?"

Charlie jumped in fright. She turned around to see Ruby. She was wearing a blue bikini and a beach bag hung from her shoulder. Her surfboard was under her arm.

"Hey, Mum," Ruby smiled, embracing Charlie before joining Charlie in watching Brax. "He still loves you, you know."

"What?" Charlie asked. "He barely wants to know me Rubes."

"He's hurt Charlie. All of us were. But some of us got over it, like Brax will, he just needs time."

Charlie smiled wistfully. "I had my chance with him Rubes. I lost it."

"Because of that stupid gang war!" Ruby exclaimed. "Brax and his stupid gang war is the reason you got shot in the first place!"

"Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed. "That isn't helping." She told her daughter just as Brax came out of the surf, dripping wet. He hadn't spotted Charlie, as he had been too engrossed in the waves.

"Sorry." Ruby apologised as Charlie reached out and touched her arm.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Charlie asked, jogging off when Ruby nodded.

"Hey, Rubes." Brax said, coming up to her.

"You two really need to sort things out!" Ruby exclaimed. "I was spending time with her and when you came out of the water she left!"

"That's not my fault," Bras sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "I have a lot to deal with at the moment."

"Like what exactly?" Ruby asked and when Brax didn't answer she decided to press it some more. "Like what Brax?"

"I can't tell you," Brax said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself."

"Brax, whatever it is, you can tell me." Ruby said softly, looking up at him.

"Leah's pregnant!" Brax finally blurted out. Ruby took a step back, in shock.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!" Brax exclaimed. "Ruby, you need to promise me that you won't tell Charlie. Please."

"I thought you hated her," Ruby said. "For what happened."

Brax ran a hand across his face. "I don't hate her."

"She thinks that you do Brax. She didn't have a choice, you know. She never wanted to leave you," She studied Brax's face for a moment before speaking again. "You still love her."

"So? So what if I do?" Brax finally exploded. "I'm with Leah! She's having a fucking baby! I can't go back to Charlie now! Not after everything I've said to her!"

"It's not too late to sort things out Brax." Ruby told him before walking off in the same direction that Charlie had before, leaving Brax to seriously think about things.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Charlie and Ruby were in the diner, Charlie with a coffee and Ruby with a milkshake.

"Ruby, I was thinking..." Charlie began.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"I was thinking of leaving the Bay."

Ruby nearly spat out her mouthful of shake. "What? Mum, you only just got back! You're going to leave again? You're going to leave me?"

"No, no Ruby," Charlie reassured her daughter. "I was thinking that you would come with me, like we planned four years ago."

"But why?" Ruby whispered.

"I can't stay in the bay Rubes, not with everyone hating me."

"Not everyone hates you."

"Brax and Bianca don't want to know me. Bianca was my best friend Ruby, but she doesn't even want to know me anymore. Neither does Brax. What's the point of staying?"

"You're not letting them push you out of the bay?" Ruby asked, aghast. "Charlie, stay here. This is your home!"

"Brax has moved on Ruby, I'm not going to stand around and watch."

* * *

While Ruby was trying to convince Charlie to stay in the bay, Brax and Leah sat together at home.

"How are we going to tell Charlie?" Leah asked Brax seriously.

"I don't know," Brax sighed. "Look, Leah, Ruby knows."

"What?" Leah asked.

"She won't tell Charlie." Brax reassured Leah quickly.

"Oh, god," Things finally dawned on Leah. "We need to tell VJ."

"Tell me what?"

Leah looked at her teenage son. "Come here Veej." She patted the spot next to her on the couch. VJ put his surfboard down before sitting down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Umm," Leah started. "'I'm..."

"Pregnant?" VJ guessed.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"And Brax is the father?" VJ asked.

Leah nodded.

"Well, that was fast." VJ said.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked.

"Well, you and Mum have only been together a few months, and now she's pregnant." VJ replied.

Brax sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm gonna go to the diner to get a milkshake." VJ told Leah.

"Can you keep it to yourself though please?" Leah asked. "Brax and I just want to keep it to ourselves for a bit longer."

"Sure." VJ replied.

"Thanks Veej," Leah reached for her wallet and handed VJ a five dollar note. "I expect you home in a hour for dinner okay?"

VJ nodded before walking out of the house. Leah turned to Brax.

"What are we going to do Brax?" She asked, tears rimming up in her eyes. "You know what happened the last time I was pregnant."

"Look, Leah," Brax quickly took Leah's hand. "I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

"What about Charlie?"

"What's Charlie got to do with this?" Brax asked, beginning to feel frustrated. "Charlie and I had our time together, and now its our turn." He crashed his lips on Leah's, in the hopes that his feelings for Charlie would just melt away.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read :).  
**

**Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I get to write.  
**

**:).  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you like this one. **

* * *

Charlie was in her hotel room at The Sands, cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door. She wiped her hands on a tea towel before going to answer the door. Ruby stood there, holding a grocery bag and some DVD's.

"Hey Mum," Ruby greeted, hugging Charlie. "I thought we could watch some DVD's and read some trashy magazines."

"That sounds great Rubes," Charlie smiled. "I'm just cooking dinner now."

"Whatcha making?" Ruby asked, dumping the bag and DVD's before flopping on Charlie's bed.

Charlie laughed. "Eggs on toast."

Ruby laughed too. "You never were a good cook, were you Mum?"

Charlie whacked Ruby on the arm playfully. "I was a very good cook, thank you very much."

* * *

The next morning, Charlie and Ruby sat in the diner. Charlie was drinking a coffee and Ruby had a hot chocolate.

"Last night was fun," Charlie said. "Thank you."

Ruby took a bite of her chocolate muffin before looking at Charlie. "We needed to spend some more time together."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed.

"Have you thought anymore about leaving the bay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I have," Charlie put her coffee down and looked at Ruby. "I still want you to come with me."

"Mum, you can't just come back and expect that I don't have anything important I need to consider," Ruby told her. "I have Romeo, and the business..."

"I should have thought of that. I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you." Ruby said.

"What?" Charlie asked, finishing her coffee.

"Leah's pregnant."

* * *

Brax was coming out of the surf when he spotted Charlie jogging down the beach.

"Charlie!" He called. Charlie stopped and locked eyes with him before turning and jogging away from him. "Charlie!" He ran after her.

"What? What do you want from me?" Charlie asked.

"I want to talk."

"Now you want to fucking talk?" Charlie asked angrily before looking out at the ocean and back at Brax, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I know about you and Leah."

"Everyone does." Brax said.

"No, Brax, I know!" Charlie exclaimed.

Brax pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do you know? Ruby told you didn't she?"

"It's none of your business how I found out."

"Charlie, Ruby told me that you think I hate ya."

Charlie looked away. "Yeah."

"I don't hate ya. I never could."

"Oh really?" Charlie asked. "Then why do you act like you did?"

"Because you've made things a lot more complicated than they were when we thought you died!" Brax exclaimed. "I finally moved on, and now you're back."

"Are you using her?" Charlie asked.

"No! No, of course not," Brax told her before sighing. "Do you know who I became after you? I began cage fighting. I started dealing again!"

"What?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yeah!" Brax exclaimed. "You made me a better person," He turned over his arm to show Charlie his tattoo. "I got this after you died."

Tears began to run down Charlie's face. "Brax..."

"I still love ya. But it's too late for us. Leah's going to have my baby. I'm gonna be there for her, no matter what."

"Are we done?" Charlie asked, resigned.

Brax nodded. "I think we are."

* * *

"You want your job back, am I right?" Joyce asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I think it's time I got back to it."

"You don't think it is too soon?"

Charlie sighed. "It's been four years. I want to get back to it."

"It's nice to have you back, Charlie. The force wasn't the same without you."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you Sir."

"You can start on Monday." Joyce said, handing over a contract.

Charlie took the contract, a big smile on her face. "That's great."

* * *

Charlie was lying on her bed, reading one of the trashy magazines Ruby had bought and drinking a glass of wine. She wasn't crying, she had done enough of that. She was about to read an article on the top ten pick up lines when there was a knock on her door. Charlie got up and opened it to see that it was Leah.

"What?" Charlie asked, in no mood to see Leah.

"Brax told me that you know," Leah said. "Can I come in?" Charlie gave a curt nod, standing aside.

"You want a coffee?" Charlie offered her old friend.

"Are you mad at me?" Leah asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I'm not." She gave Leah a wistful smile.

"I know this can't be easy, and I'm sorry." Leah apologised.

"Don't apologise Leah, none of this is your fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Charlie exclaimed. "Look, you all thought I was dead, and Brax had to move on sooner or later. I'm just glad that it's you and not some ho bag."

"Brax still has feelings for you." Leah told her.

"And you don't need to worry about that," Charlie replied. "I don't plan on doing anything with him."

"But I know he still loves you- he doesn't love me Charlie." Leah told her.

Charlie sighed. "You're having a baby, Leah. Brax is going to stick by you."

"But what's the point?" Leah asked. "He doesn't love me the way he loves you.

"I feel so used, Charlie. I'll admit that, he loves you. I am going to leave him- I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back," Leah said as she stood up. "Charlie, you and Brax belong together, I can't stand in the way of that."

Charlie was left speechless as Leah left. She flopped down on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Brax was sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching a rugby game when Leah arrived home from talking to Charlie.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." Leah replied, sitting down next to him. She took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Oi!" Brax exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"We need to talk." Leah told him bluntly.

"Yeah?" Brax asked. "What's going on?"

"I went and saw Charlie just before."

"Yeah? And?" Brax asked.

"You still love Charlie," Leah told him. "It's obvious that you two belong together," Brax opened his mouth to speak but Leah cut him off. "I can't stand in the way. You can be here for the baby, but other than that, I don't think that we should continue our relationship. You deserve a second chance with Charlie. "Brax I'm not going to deny I feel used - our whole relationship you have been loving Charlie. I think it's best if you be with her and I have some space, I can't continue this relationship knowing while I love you - you love someone else."

Brax sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Leah..."

"No. Go get Charlie back, I know it's what you want."

"Leah, I never used you," Brax told her. "I have genuine feelings for you."

"You don't Brax- and you'd be lying if you did," Leah said softly as she stood up as walked away to her room, where she sat down and let the tears fall.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
